


HIDE AND SEEK

by lemonjenjen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjenjen/pseuds/lemonjenjen
Summary: They fell in love but is it supposed to be a happily ever after?





	HIDE AND SEEK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myturntocry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myturntocry/gifts).



> A submission for SpookySVT2018! First time writing this genre so I hope you'll like it!

Jihoon had finally succeeded in the one thing that he had been wanting for so long, that is asking Choi Seungcheol out.

It wasn’t the easiest thing for him regarding how shy he gets around Seungcheol. The moment that he said yes, he almost injured himself from smiling too wide.

 _“I would love to go out with you.” Seungcheol said despite him blushing really hard_.

A car horn snapped him out of his Seungcheol-induced trance and he jumped before immediately crossing the road.

Jihoon ran all the way home excited to write down what happened today as lyrics for a song he is making.

On the other side, Seungcheol, who already got home, was rolling around his bed while blushing hard. “He likes me, he likes me, HE LIKES ME.” He kept muttering.

“Can you keep it down, hyung? I’m trying to study here.” Wonwoo glared at him, annoyed. “He asked me out, Wonwoo-ah. He freaking asked me out. It wasn’t romantic or anything but he asked me out! Why does he like me?! Someone said I look like a camel, do I look like a camel? Do you think he like camels?”

“Hyung, calm down. You’re rambling again.” He stared at his hyung who was fidgeting a lot on his bed.

“I can’t tell exactly why he likes you, but I think he has his own reasons.”

“You think so? I really like him, despite his cold personality but that just makes him look adorable….” Seungcheol trailed off.

“I probably shouldn’t say that to him right?”

“Mingyu lived his life well before the guitar.”

“What did I do?” Mingyu asked as he barged in the room.

“Sometimes, we can still hear his voice. I wonder if he’s fine up there.” Both sighed sadly.

“But hyung, I’m right here? What are you talking about?” He confusedly looked at the both of them.

Suddenly Seungcheol fell over in fits of laughter which Wonwoo snickered amusedly. Mingyu backed out of the room, scared that his hyungs went crazy.

===================================================

“You seriously almost pissed yourself out of nervousness?” Jihoon laughed.

“Yah, don’t laugh at my misery. It was very surprising! How do you expect someone to suddenly answer your confession?” Seungcheol pouted.

Jihoon tried his best to stop his laughter as he saw Seungcheol trying to inch away. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. It’s just too funny to think that I was feeling the same way when I was confessing to you. I thought you were gonna reject me.”

“I thought you hated me because you keep glaring at me.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Seungcheol gave him a condescending look.

“Maybe at first but Jisoo hyung said I was scaring you.” He hummed an approving tone, “I love you, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon’s mind could only think of protecting him and that smile at all costs. I could feel my ears burning up, “I love you too, Cheollie.”

It has been two years since they have been together and everyday was something that the both of them will treasure for the rest of their lives.

They both got a nice job, friends who they can lean on and most of all they got each other. Everything seemed perfect... Was what they thought but something disappeared when that day came….

=========================================

Jihoon rushed home after receiving a disturbing call from Seungcheol, who was supposed to be at home, but for some reason something was not settling in right in Jihoon’s nerves.

When he finally got home, he immediately ran inside only to see the house in wreck. Everything was thrown around from the couch pillows, the books, the lamp, even the picture frames.

There were also weird scratches on the walls as if something unnatural scratched it.

Jihoon was filled with panic as he walked in slowly, “Cheol? Baby, where are you?” Every step felt as if he’s walking on a thin thread and it was about to break.

A laugh echoed around the house which sent shivers down Jihoon’s spine _. “I’m not supposed to get scared right now, I have to find Cheol before—”_ The train of thought was knocked off him as he was hit by something… or someone.

He felt someone gripping his shoulders tightly, “Cheol? What’s wrong, what happe—” Once more he was cut off as he saw Seungcheol’s eyes, which turned into purple.

 **“Oh hello, so you must be Jihoon. Hmm… You’re pretty…”** An unrecognizable voice was heard from him.

Jihoon froze as he tried to grip on reality. **“Pretty good enough to kill.”** ‘Seungcheol’ laughed before he was thrown to the wall.

 **“I’m giving you five seconds to hide, if I find you, I kill but if a minute pass and I don’t, we’ll decide what happen.”** ‘He laughed again.

 **“Now run along little boy…. One…”** Jihoon immediately took off running, trying to look for a place to hide.

 **“Two…”** He ran down the hall like a maniac.

**“Three…”**

_“What was that?! What happened?!”_ He couldn’t believe he was running away from his own boyfriend who seemed to be enamored with something.

 **“Four…”** Jihoon found the closet behind the stairs and jumped into it, closing the door and holding his breathe.

“ **Five… Come out, come out, wherever you are!” ‘** Seungcheol’ sing-songed. He can hear ‘Seungcheol’s’ footsteps all over the place but suddenly there were thumps on the stairs.

 **“Where could our Jihoonie be? I wonder.”** Suddenly the closet door was yanked open, **“There he is!”** Jihoon screamed as ‘Seungcheol’ surged forward and gripped his neck, tight.

He was fighting to make him let go. “ **Aww look at you, trying to escape aren’t you? How about I help you with that?”** ‘Seungcheol’ strengthened his grip which made Jihoon slowly unable to fight back.

His life began flashing before his eyes, from the moment he laid eyes on his Cheol, to the time where he wrote so much failed letters for him, to the time where he almost fainted when Cheol said yes to him, to the time they have moved in together, and lastly to the time that they have promised not to leave each other.

**“Any last words, small one?”**

“I love you, okay?” He wheezed out before letting the darkness consume him.

‘Seungcheol’ suddenly let go of him as if he was burned by Jihoon. He began to scream painfully like he was being ripped apart until he passed out.

==================================================

When Seungcheol woke up, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He tried to move around which caused him great pain until someone spoke.

“Hyung! You’re finally awake!” Mingyu spoke. “We thought you weren’t going to wake up anymore.”

Seungcheol just stared at Mingyu before saying, “Where’s Jihoon?” He saw an overwhelming sadness crash on Mingyu’s eyes which made him frantic.

“Mingyu, where is he? Tell me, where is he?!” he grabbed Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Hyung, I…… We…. Jihoon hyung is gone.”

His eyes widened, he felt his heart being torn into much pieces. Suddenly his mind went haywire and he began crying, laughing and screaming all at the same time.

The doctors bursted into the room as the commotion was heard. Mingyu was terrified on how his hyung reacted, he couldn’t help him. “Hyung…” he whimpered as he saw his hyung being injected with anesthesia to steady his nerves.

Mingyu began to cry as soon as Wonwoo appeared and helped him out of the room.

Seungcheol was then placed into a psychiatric ward as his tantrums began every time he wakes up and got worse.

He would scream out in pain and hurt himself, “JIHOON, I AM SO SORRY!!!” is what he would always scream.

After being placed into the psychiatric ward, his room was devoid of things except for a bed, a blanket, a bedside shelf and a shower and a toilet at the side.

He became quiet and would not sleep at all.

Doctors can come in and go but he wouldn’t respond. That was until one day he began to show signs of noticing people.

A nurse walked by his room and heard him talking. “Is it really you? I thought I lost you.” And when she looked through the window, there was no one.

He became really happy when Jihoon began to visit him, saying that he was sorry that he couldn’t come earlier.

“It’s fine Jihoon, I know you were busy.” _He became glad that Jihoon was visiting him after a long time._

“I’m sorry, I know how much you love your music so I won’t complain again.” _He was complaining about time before realizing what he was saying and apologized profusely._

“Really? You sold your studio?!” _Seungcheol is overthrown by the news of Jihoon selling his studio. He never thought that Jihoon would be giving up music._

“Oh my god, yes. I would!.” _A marriage proposal. One that would never happen._

“I want two kids, Hoon. I want us all to be living in the house that we have been dreaming on for so long. Somewhere we can be together where no one will bother.” _A dream which both wanted yet no one reached._

 

“I love you so much, Jihoonie.”

_“I love you too, Cheol.”_


End file.
